Draco's Dilemma
by pirateninjagirl101
Summary: Draco finds Hermione in the common room alone as the Christmas break begins, deviously he tells her that he can help her get Ron back.Is he truly serving her needs? or finding a way to serve his own? Chapter 3 is out. R&R please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in his Transfigurations class wishing it were over. He sighed and blew a small section of his light bangs out of his eyes. He sighed as Crabbe and Goyle entered the room and took seats next to his own. The two of them then began their own little conversation as Malfoy watched Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger enter the room. The three of them sat down in front of them as class started.

"Are you ready for Quiddich later Potter?" Malfoy asked smugly, it wasn't Harry who turned to answer him, though. It was Hermione.

"I know that Harry and the Gryffindor team will do more than enough to beat Slytherin, Draco." She said haughtily as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Malfoy sat in stunned silence; she hadn't called him Draco in a long time. He stared at her as she turned back around, no witty remark came to him to say as he sat there slack jawed as Professor McGonagall began the lecture on transforming beetles into barrettes.

Draco sat staring at the back of Hermione's head, he narrowed his eyes as the reason she'd seemed changed popped out at him. Her hair was straight, long, and a golden blonde color that fell to her mid back. Draco watched her as he was reminded of several times the two had met.

He'd first seen her on the train to Hogwarts their first year, she was looking for a frog. She'd stopped by his compartment where he sat alone before he knew Crabbe and Goyle. He looked at her as she entered in and began to search the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm looking for a toad. His name is Trevor, have you seen him?" she asked, her voice seemed so loving, unlike his mothers. She looked at him with her soft, warm brown eyes and Draco instantly melted.

"N-no…" he stuttered. "But I can help you look if you'd like!"He said as he stood up eagerly. She smiled at that, his heart seemed to stop for a sudden as he remembered how to breathe.

"That would be great!" she told him as she opened to compartment doors. Another boy rushed over, slightly pudgy, with a bit of an overbite and in very torn and tattered robes. Draco held back a laugh at his appearance.

"Did you find him Hermione?" the boy asked worriedly. Draco looked at her, such a soft pretty name, so very fitting.

"No Neville not yet," She told the boy. "This is … I didn't catch your name." she turned to Draco.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He told her quickly. Neville's face lit up.

"Oh good, now that we have you to help us look we can find my toad!" he said excitedly. Draco scoffed.

"YOUR toad, I thought it was HER toad! Why would I want to help you? You dress like a slob."

A silence fell over Neville as he mumbled something about looking in another compartment. Hermione turned to Draco, her soft eyes now fierce with anger, Draco gulped.

"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed. "How dare you! Thinking that you can pick on people like that. You hurt his feelings! Go apologize!" she commanded him. Draco's face flushed red.

"No, I don't have to listen to you! Who are you anyways? My mother?" he scoffed. "I don't have to apologize to filth like him. You're better than he is anyways. Why are you helping him?"

"Because I care!" Hermione huffed at him as she turned to leave. "Good day Draco!" she slammed the compartment door shut.

Later on he'd heard she'd been placed into Gryffindor, and his heart sank. He knew she deserved better than Slytherin, but he'd really wanted to apologize to her. Now he would never get that chance. As luck would have it, they were placed into the same classes, so he got to see her every day. Yet every day she would hang out with Malfoy's nemesis, Harry Potter even more. So he resorted to taunting her along with Potter and Weasly. He even dared to call her a Mudblood in their second year after he'd figured out she wasn't born into a magical family.

When he'd learned of that his heart sank, any and all hopes of getting her to be his sank with that one fact. His father and mother were pure bred wizards; they expected their son to marry another pure breed like them. They would never approve of him marrying a Mudblood. In Draco's fourth year he brought her up once saying that she was pretty, and interesting. When his father heard he nearly exploded telling Draco that if he said he liked a piece of Mudblood filth he would disown him.

Draco learned very quickly to never bring her up in front of his family ever again.

As the memories flooded to him he continued to watch her. Every time there was a question asked Hermione's hand would shoot into the air, her sleeve falling down past her elbow exposing her light skin. Draco assumed that since she was a girl that it would be very soft to the touch. He gently reached out towards her hair and took a strand gently into his hand. It was soft and light, just like he'd imagined it to feel. He liked her hair straightened, but he also enjoyed the natural curls she had, they bounced as she walked around with her books in her arms clutched tightly to her chest. Draco let go of her hair as he sat back in his seat and stared off into space.

What he wouldn't give to have her all to himself. There were nights that he pictured himself with her, holding her, kissing her. Maybe pushing it further if she'd let him. He smiled to himself, he liked the chase. The chase was just as good as winning the prize, especially if the prize was her. What would he do if she were his though? Oh how he would take her, he would take her every night. Just to see her face filled with the ecstasy and knowing that it was him that was making her feel that way.

The thought caused him some slight discomfort as his pants got tighter. He didn't care; in his mind she was all his and no one else. And to him, that's all that ever mattered. She'd turn to face Ron and tell him something he stared at her face, with her soft, warm brown eyes. How he longed to have her just sit and stare at him with those eyes. That thought brought him back to reality; She wasn't his, at least not now.

His mind went back to a deal that he'd secretly made with Voldemort. Voldemort promised that if Draco could kill Dumbledore, that he could choose any person to be saved from his wrath. Draco quickly told him her name.

"Is she the one you want?" the Dark Lord has asked him. Draco nodded. "So be it." He said as he brandished Draco's arm with the dark mark. He lifted his sleeve and looked at the mark he had been given, and thought about the task ahead. He then looked up at the girl who it was all for, knowing, that in his mind, she was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

*So this is Chapter 2 of Draco's Dilemma, set at the time of the 6th book around Christmas time. I tried to be very accurate in my attempt at Draco's mindset during this time, with out going to overboard. And what would change if he was actually trying to get Hermione to fall in love with him? I DO NOT OWN THE HP SERIES OR ITS CHARACTERS. Please R and R*

As Professor McGonagall finished up the lecture on transforming beetles into barrettes, Draco took his stuff and quickly exited the class, Crabbe and Goyle following at his heels. He muttered something about meeting them in the common room later as he turned the corridor and began taking the stairs to the library. Crabbe looked at Goyle looked at each other and shrugged as they went off to do what Draco had told them to do.

Draco shoved past Hagrid as he brought in the last of the Christmas trees as he went to the library where Hermione normally resided. He took a seat near the back setting his things down at one of the tables. He looked up and saw her coming in along with Harry. she was holding a collection of books that she began placing back on the shelves. Draco picked up a big black book with golden lettering as he began to eavesdrop on her as she talked to Harry.

"Ron is at perfect liberty to kiss whoever he wants." She said haughtily as she finished shelving the books and began to study, furiously scratching at her parchment paper. Draco stopped listening as he stared ahead.

That Weasly, why would she care about him and who he was kissing? Draco asked himself, his eyes widened and then narrowed as the thought came to him. No she couldn't, she didn't like him did she? That was impossible. He was a Weasly! A Blood traitor to the wizarding world! Why would she like him if he, Draco Malfoy, could present her with a better alternative? Suddenly a new idea popped into his head.

He doggy eared the page of the book he was reading just to bug the uptight librarian Madam Pince as he laid it down on the table. He swung his bag over his shoulder as he strode out of the library past Harry and Hermione unnoticed. He made his way down the stairs and soon found himself where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were held.

He opened the large door to Professor Snape's class room. He barged in and saw that he wasn't there. He cursed softly as he grumbled left the Professor a note and stuck it to the door. He turned and walked out. He headed down towards the Slytherin common room. He got in and Crabbe and Goyle immediately greeted him and began asking him questions like what the Dark Lord had him doing.

Draco ignored them; it was a mission for him and him alone. Sure they would help but he could never tell them. He often told them the reason he was doing the Dark Lords bidding was because his father had fallen from His graces. He would never tell them it was for Hermione, ever. He stormed into his dark dank room and flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, letting his mind wander.

He awoke later, and cursed himself for falling asleep. He got up out of bed noting that it was now night time. He pulled his shoes on as he went to go see Professor Snape. He asked around the common room where the Professor might be. Someone mentioned the Slug Club's Christmas party, Draco groaned as he trudged off. He wound his way around the school to where the party was being held. He loitered outside the door as he peeked in. He saw Snape talking to Harry when a hand suddenly grabbed his ear and dragged him in.

"What have we got here?" Filch grinned. "A student up past hours." He smiled as he took Draco inside.

"I was invited!" Draco protested, lying. "I WAS!"

"Professor Slughorn, I found this boy in the upstairs corridor. He claims he was invited to your party, did you issue him an invitation?" Filch asked the new potions master. Draco wriggled himself free.

"Alright! Alright I wasn't invited. I was gate crashing!" he lied again as he looked at Professor Snape, who quickly excused the two of them out of there saving Draco from any punishment. Snape glared down at Draco as they left.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape hissed as he took Draco into an empty class room in the dungeons. Draco looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Snape frowned at him.

"The Katie Bell incident, you can't afford mistakes, Draco, if you are expelled--"

Draco scoffed at him bringing up the fact that he was trying to find ways to kill Dumbledore.

"I didn't have anything to do with it, alright?" Draco said quickly trying to get to the topic he wanted to talk about. Snape continued to frown.

"I hope you are telling the truth, because if you aren't then that was incredibly foolish and stupid for doing it. Already suspicion has been cast upon you in having to do with the incident." Snape told him searching Draco's face. Draco became serious, his anger growing.

"Who suspects me? Listen it wasn't me, that Bell girl must have had other enemies, try talking to them!" Draco said angrily as Snape looked at him his eyebrow raised.

"I see, is that why you've been avoiding me this semester? Because you fear that I will interfere with your plans? I have requested that you come to my office repeatedly and yet you still refuse to show up—"

"Maybe it's because I don't need your help!" Draco snapped back. "Go ahead and give me a detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" he challenged. He glared at Snape as Snape held his gaze, steady and unwavering.

"You know I can't do either of those things. "Snape said calmer now.

"Then quit summoning me to your office!" Draco told him. Suddenly Snape grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen to me," Snape breathed, "I am trying to help you. I made a pact with your mother, the Unbreakable Oath…" Draco's fury rose, his mother went all this way just to make sure that he did his job that the Dark Lord had given him. Draco shoved Snape's hands off of him.

"Then you'll have to break it." He said coldly, "I can do this by myself." Snape went on to lecture him about how he really did need his help in order to carry out his orders to the Dark Lord. He even dared to bring up that Draco's father was imprisoned. At that point Draco gave up trying to talk to Snape and he stormed out, nearly knocking the invisible and unnoticed Harry Potter down.

He stormed back to the Slytherin common room with Mrs. Norris at his heels to make sure he got there. Still in a foul mood he aimed a kick at her as he entered. He went over to Pansy Parkinson and she looked delighted to see him.

"Draco!" she cried out warmly as she looked like she really wanted to hug him.

"I need you to do something for me…" Draco told her as he stared into her eyes. He knew she liked him, so he could get her to do whatever he wanted. She nodded all too eagerly.

"I need you to order something for me from the joke shop…" he stopped himself, frowned and handed her a Galleon. He leaned in close to her ear and told her what he wanted. She looked at him.

"Why do you need that!" she exclaimed taking the Galleon.

"Don't ask okay? It's for something the Dark Lord told me to do…" Draco lied. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"The Dark Lord sure does work in mysterious ways." She muttered as she went to go find her owl. Draco watched her leave as he went back to his room and lay down on his bed again. He tried to sleep but found his mind filled with thoughts of Hermione. He smiled as he drifted off; pleased it was her he would dream of yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

*Okay so now onto Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! R and R!~ Cheddar*

Draco awoke the next day to find that Christmas break had begun. He had sent a letter to his parent's earlier in the month saying that he did not wish to come home this year because he had plans from the Dark Lord. He went out of the common room after pulling on his Slytherin encrested robes and scarf. He made his way upstairs to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served. He saw Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. This puzzled him, for normally he couldn't get her away from both Potter and Weasly. It pained him to see how sad she looked, how alone she was.

"Hey Granger," He sneered as he got closer, "Where's Potter and Weasly? Run off and left you behind?" he chuckled. His inside was tearing apart as he spoke to her like that, as he looked away for a moment to regain himself. Hermione ignored him for the most part as she pulled out a book and began to read. It was a big book, leather bound with gold writing on the front. She flipped open to a page whose corner showed that it had been freshly bent over.

"None of your business Malfoy." She told him as she began to read. Draco looked around the empty hall, no one was there of importance, so he sat down beside her.

"How funny," He muttered just loud enough for her to hear. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" She demanded curiously as she closed the book. Draco chuckled, he liked it when she got mad, and she always made the same face that made him smile. "Tell me!"

"I was just reading that book yesterday." He told her as he pointed to the cover. She looked down at it.

"Really Malfoy, I wouldn't peg you as the bookish type." She said sarcastically. She began to put the book back into her bag as she got up. Draco panicked; he didn't want her to go. So he said the only thing that came to his mind loudly.

"It's too bad that Weasly keeps going at it with that other girl." He glanced over and watched as she turned around, he had her now.

"What do you know Draco?" She asked him her bad mood seeping into her voice.

"I know how to get him if you really like him that way." Draco said slyly as he stood up. He looked at her, her face flushed lightly.

"I don't like him." She protested as Draco walked up to her.

"I could still help." He offered as he looked at her face, directly into her eyes.

"Why would I want your help anyways?" She asked as she shook her head looking at him disgustingly. Draco frowned.

"Fine then, loose him. See if I care." Draco said as he pushed past her. A small smile crept across his face as she called his name.

"Draco wait." She called out. As she ran up to catch him he turned and she bumped into him. He looked down at her. She looked down.

"You can help me." She told him. "But only until Harry and Ron come back from break." She said as she searched his face. Draco smirked.

"Good. Follow me." He said as he led her to a nearby empty class room. "We shall work here for now." Draco said as he set his stuff down. Hermione stood there watching him carefully.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked him. Draco turned and looked at her. She stood before him, alone and all his for the Christmas break. Draco shrugged.

"Because I want to be friends with the girl I met on the train all those years ago." He said as he looked away. Hermione stared at him as he looked back at her.

"You called me a Mudblood!" She said exasperatedly. Draco flinched at her words, remembering all too cruelly. He looked at her, his eyes portrayed that he was truly sorry.

"Yeah…" He said softly. "Sorry Granger." He muttered he himself was suprised that those words left his mouth, then he remembered that it was for her. Hermione looked at him quite stunned.

"Draco," She whispered. "Thank you." She looked down and put her stuff on one of the empty tables as she avoided his gaze. His smile picked up as he turned to her.

"So what am I learning?" Hermione asked. Draco grinned.

"How to keep him;" Draco smiled as he had her sit down at her desk. "Do you know how to look at him the right way?" Draco asked. She looked at him funny as she slowly nodded.

"Yes I know how to look at him." She said slowly, doubting where this was going.

"Show me." Draco challenged her, "Give me your best seductive look."

Hermione looked at him confused for a moment and then sighed and shut her eyes and gave it her best go. Draco's heart pounded as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes, smiling slightly as she raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to want more. Draco smiled, keeping that face in his mind as he nodded slightly.

"That was alright I suppose," He told her as he shrugged. Hermione frowned.

"Alright? Is that it? There has to be something I'm missing!" She told him. "Show me."

Draco smiled all too pleased to give her his best seductive look. He ran his fingers through his hair as he grinned big at her; slyly eyeing her whole body and then resting back on her face. He watched her turn red as she blushed. She looked away and occasionally looked back up at him.

"O-okay I got it thanks." She stammered. She flipped her bangs back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she smirked at him again looking him up and down this time. He turned a soft red as he laughed loudly.

"Nice Granger, that's it." Draco smiled at her. He looked down at her as she chuckled too. Her laughter echoed in his mind, light like bells, making her hair bounce lightly.

"Lesson two," Draco told her as he leaned in and said seductively. "The voice." He watched as she blushed again.

"Try it." Draco smiled. "Say, 'Hey you, what's happening?'" Hermione looked at him skeptically as she took a calming breath, and looked at him with the face she'd just worked on.

"Hey you, what's happening?" She smiled seductively, as she moved her eyes up and down his body checking him out. Draco chuckled loudly as he felt himself blush brighter.

"Yeah." He nodded enthusiastically. "Like that." He smiled at her. She smiled genuinely back at him.

"This is really nice of you Draco. I just don't think that I have the confidence to say something like this to Ron though. I mean he has Lavender and all." Her voice grew bitter at the mention of Lavender's name.

"Who says Weasly is the one for you?" He asked seriously as he peered deep into her eyes. He chuckled, as he stood up and straightened out his robes, Hermione stared at him.

"What's the next lesson?" She asked. He chuckled as fluffed the top of his robes.

"The conversation." Draco told her as he turned back around to face her. "Keep him interested," Draco named off as he took a step closer to her. "Keep eye contact!" he told her quickly as she began to look away.

"Body language is key here; let him know that he is the ONLY thing you are interested in." Draco said. "Show off your assets." He said as he nodded his head towards her chest, still walking slowly towards her as she sat up. "Tilt your head, keep it playful. If you think he said something funny laugh." Draco was at her seat now staring straight into her eyes as she gulped.

"Guy's like to hear you laugh." Draco whispered to her.

"If he shows that he's interested, you can go in like this." Draco said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Soft and smooth just as he'd dreamt of, he inhaled slowly and her strawberry shampoo filled his mind.

"Try it." He chuckled as he pulled back. She was blushing brightly now. She looked between him and the door just to double check that no one was going to come in. She looked at him, shut her eyes and kissed him on the cheek quickly. This made him laugh, the poor girl was still nervous.

"You're doing great." He told her, "You're catching on really fast." She nodded.

"So does this method work on all guys?" She asked him slowly, still looking between him and the door.

"Well, yeah. It does." Draco nodded. Hermione smiled at him, he stared at her completely charmed by her innocence. How he longed to have her kiss him for real, but that would have to wait. He couldn't leap into his own desires first. Because first he had to take care of hers, currently that meant pretending to help her get Weasly back, but none of it seemed to matter. She was his for right now and to him, that's all that mattered.

*okay so can you belive that the first chapter was supposed to be the ONLY chapter for this story? Yeah i'm new again so i'd forgotten to say that it was completed, but i had other ideas for where it could go further and so i'm testing those waters out to see if it would make an okay fan fic. would you believe me if i told you that this is my First HP fan fic ever? yeah? me too XD so please forgive me if i mess up on anything. i tried to stay as true to the 6th book as i could without infringing on copywritten terms. please let me know so i can go back and change it!!!!! D: thanks to all you who like it so far :D and thanks to all who read it! *

~Cheddar


End file.
